


The List

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam has a diary, M/M, Theo cleans a lot, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam is a mess and Theo tidies up.





	The List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xSophie2x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/gifts).



> Uhm... Surprise? This has been in my wips for so long... 😅 I hope you still like it, Sophie! 💙

It was an accident. A contingency that no one, not even Stiles, could say to be Theo's fault.

  
The Chimera had been cleaning and tidying up both his and Liam's room the whole day, starting right after breakfast where he overheard Jenna ask Liam to vacuum.  
The beta wasn't home now, still at Lacrosse training and Theo knew how tired he always was after that so he brought the cleaning supplies over to Liam's bedroom after finishing downstairs and the guest bedroom turned his.

  
It looked as if a bomb exploded. _No, that isn't fair to the bomb_ , Theo thought as soon as he opened the door. The bed unmade, clothes strewn on the floor around the general area of the closet and a pile of hazardous looking mugs on the desk, next to papers and books were showing an exact picture of the mess Liam left behind over the course of the last few weeks.

  
With a sigh Theo dropped the vacuum and strode over to open the still half closed curtains.  
_Let's get started then, little Cindermera..._

 

~♤~

 

Half an hour later Theo stares at the book he just pulled out from the slit between bed and wall.  
It is a simple black leather cover, no title, no markings but Theo knows intuitively what he is holding in his hands. He doesn't dare to call it ‘diary’, not even in his head, because Liam isn't the type to write a diary. This is far more important.

 

He hesitates as his fingers touch the corner, this is Liam's privacy. If he opens this there is no coming back from it. On the other hand...

  
_This is a chance to find out what he really thinks about me..._  
The little voice nagging at the back of his head brings back carefully stashed away feelings.

Ever since Liam brought him back their bond grew thicker through fights with hunters and creatures, through changes in the pack hierarchy and through the rollercoaster that was Highschool.  
And as if the normal chaos wouldn't be enough apparently this Theo doesn't only have a conscience he also has feelings. Pesky little spikes of fear, rushing through him when he wakes up from a nightmare, bubbles of happiness when he realises that this is _real_ but most annoyingly, the recent growth of butterflies in his stomach whenever a certain blue eyed beta is around.

Yes, Theo Raeken fell head over boots for Liam, his little wolf, the sunshine who's rays lighten up the dark corners of Theo's mind.  
Having this book in his hands now Theo knows that it's his one opportunity to find out if he ever has a chance, a small sign that Liam could see him as more than a friend.  
Taking a deep breath he opens the book.

 

The pages are mostly empty - all safe for one. It has no title and merely a bullet point list on it.

**Broad (not tall!!)**  
**Protective**  
**Dark hair**  
**Sense of humour**  
**Strong arms (gives great hugs)**  
**Dreams with me/Encouraging**  
**Patience**  
**Eyes to die for**  
**Listens to me**

 

For a few minutes Theo doesn't know what he is looking at before it dawns him – this is Liam's wish list, it is what he looks for in his perfect partner.  
The first point makes him chuckle, of course Liam wouldn't like to have a tall partner, the beta always gets irritated when his height comes up.

  
_Luckily I’m not that much taller than him... chopping of my legs may be a little extreme, even for me..._  
_Wait, what the hell am I thinking here?_  
Theo shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts but the annoying voice in his head already plans for a visit in the school gym the next day.

 

~♤~

 

Liam Dunbar knows that he isn't the most observant person, in fact he has been called ‘oblivious' by his mother and Mason on several occasions, but even he notices the weird things Theo does lately.  
It started out with him waiting for Liam until after Lacrosse training to drive him home. At first Liam thought the Chimera had ulterior motives again, but he never asked for anything in return. Then he noticed the distinctive smell of shower that wafts of Theo when he waits in his truck, so one day when they finished early Liam follows Theo's scent (he knows it by heart anyway) through the school until he ends up at the small gym, located in the cellar it shares the space with a pool, meant for the athletes to work out.

  
Theo just steps out of the shower as Liam barges in, stopping dead in his tracks, “Liam? What are you doing here?”  
A series of water drops runs down Theo's broad chest and Liam swallows heavily before he is able to answer, eyes still trailing over the Chimera’s body.

  
_Did his pecs get bigger? And those arms! Damn it Theo, how am I supposed to not jump you right now?_  
“I... I wondered where you were”, he finally brings out, “we finished early.”

  
Theo nods, already brushing past him, “I’ll be right out, give me a second to towel off, yeah?”  
“Of course! I will-", his voice vanishes as Theo drops his towel without hesitation, “wait outside!” he practically squeaks as he flees the room and almost runs back to the truck.

  
The drive home is filled with the smells of embarrassment and uncertainty.

 

~♤~

 

The next thing Liam notices is how Theo starts hovering over him. Not that anybody bullied Liam anyway but now nobody even looked at him the wrong way anymore. It took the beta a while to notice but they all were hit with a stony glare from behind his back.

  
Theo seemed to have evolved a sixth sense for whenever Liam needs something and because Liam is a very forgetful person he needs something most of the time, therefore both boys now spend a lot of time around each other.

  
Liam doesn't want to complain about it but the sudden proximity brings up his buried feelings for the Chimera, feelings he would like to forget all about since there is no possibility that Theo's behaviour would mean he feels the same.

  
Or could it?

  
~♤~

 

Liam can't stop staring. It has always been mesmerizing, the way Theo's hair shines in the sun, but now it's ink black. What the hell did he do? Join a goth club?

  
This is the last straw. After the sudden bulk up and the weird mother hen thing Theo had going on lately the hair definitely was the strangest change so far. And that could only mean one thing...

“Theo”, he says, carefully trying not to laugh, “what the hell happened to your hair?”  
The Chimera sets his jaw. “I wanted a change and I think it looks good.”  
Liam sighs. _Alright, you didn't want it any other way._  
“You found it right?”  
“Found what?” Theo crosses his arms in front of his chest, his whole posture becoming defensive.

  
Another sigh.  
“The book, Theo. And the list”, he pause to look at the other boy but Theo stubbornly stares at the wall behind Liam so the beta continues, “did you really think I wouldn't notice how clean my room suddenly is?”

  
A small tic in Theo's jaw, almost unnoticeable, gives Liam the answer he wants and a smile appears on his lips as he leans forward, one hand stretched out, “May I?”  
When the Chimera doesn't make a move to stop him Liam's touches the darkened hair, fingers curling into it as a reflex. “You know, I kinda like it – makes you look even more badass than usual...”

 

And then Theo finally returns his smile with his own, uncharacteristically shy version. It almost instantly vanishes when Liam continues to speak. “... but you know you already had dark hair before right? And you also had muscles before you started your new gym lifestyle...” he trails off, feeling a blush already forming on his cheeks as he realises how much he just revealed.

  
“Oh really?” Theo's voice is all but a purr when he answers, his right hand catching Liam's own and holding onto it, “so you could say that I fulfil some of the points on your list?”  
Liam laughs and it is a happy sound, “You really tried to check of the list? But Theo, that list is all about _you_. You already fulfil all the points on it.”  
“What?”  
_Okay, here goes nothing. He will tell me everything he did was part of some kind of elaborated joke._  
“What I want to say is that you are the guy I made this list about. Theo, every single thing on the list is one of the reasons I-" he interrupts himself only to immediately resume, “it's why I fell in love with you.”  
Theo stares at him.

  
And stares.

  
And then he doesn't stare anymore but lurches forward, throwing his arms around Liam.  
Liam let’s out a startled laugh as the Chimera buries his face in his hair, nuzzling around his ear.

  
“From this display, am I right to assume that you are happy about my feelings?”  
Theo only nods, the moment so intimate that Liam's belly fills with warmth and he decides that talking can wait for later.


End file.
